


wen and su hulu wawa

by caiyungui



Category: caiyun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui
Summary: 互相帮助
Kudos: 3





	wen and su hulu wawa

闻墨的手向下摸去，摸到了某个形状明显的地方，意味深长的轻笑了一声。

苏瞻的脸一下子就爆红了，眼珠乱转，完全不敢看闻墨的表情。

闻墨刻意用手又摸了下，轻拢慢捻，指尖微微擦过顶端，听到苏瞻轻喘了一声。

喘息细细的，很勾人。

闻墨忍不住动了动喉咙，在苏瞻身上蹭了蹭。

Omega为了勾引alpha，会释放出让alpha动情的信息素，苏瞻喘息过后，信息素不受控制的释放出来。

他跟闻墨之间的契合度很高，他的信息素很容易让闻墨产生反应，再加上闻墨想苏瞻想了很久，不知道对着苏瞻的照片来了多少次飞机，很快就硬了起来。

闻墨的形状明显更大一些，大到几乎快穿破裤子，支起了一个十分明显的帐篷，被贴身的裤子勒的有点难受。

闻墨一边抚慰着苏瞻，一边拉着苏瞻的手来到自己的裤子拉链处，凑到苏瞻的耳边轻声说：“宝贝，不能只有你一个人爽，你也要考虑一下我，我也很饥渴……”

他话音未落，苏瞻就感受到了闻墨的“饥渴”，几乎被烫了一下，立刻收回手，震惊得不能自已。

好，好大，alpha的那里，都这么可怕的吗？

这，这跟omega ，完全没得比呀。

就这玩意，要进入omega的身体里面？

会不会……撑破？

苏瞻愣了几秒，忽然在想他究竟是有了什么虎狼的想法。

闻墨看苏瞻好象是被烫到了，脸更红了，红到了耳根，不由得又笑了一下，不过这次的笑声中明显多了点低哑。

他的手指隔着裤子的衣料擦过苏瞻的下面，又轻轻拂动了下，之后离开。

苏瞻刚得了点趣味，闻墨的手却忽然离开了自己，他不上不下的吊着，很难受。

闻墨摸出遥控器，不知道怎么做的，真的在一分钟之内找出了葫芦娃的动画。

紧跟着，闻墨就非常痛快的拉开了裤子拉链，露出了自己纯黑色的内裤。

内裤上有一个十分明显的形状，前面还微微有些湿。

闻墨拉着苏瞻的手摸过沾湿的地方，声音格外的暗哑，“宝贝，你看，这都是为了你，激动的湿的。”

苏瞻的指尖碰到了一点濡湿，感觉自己的脸快冒烟了。

但出乎意料的，不讨厌这种感觉。

原本他应该觉得碰到其他男生的这些很奇怪的，但是对于闻墨，他并不讨厌。

闻墨的另一只手不动声色地解开苏瞻的裤子，拉开拉链，露出里面纯蓝色的内裤。

Omega的都要小巧秀气些，闻墨没看过其他人的，但他觉得他手下的苏瞻，就像个精巧的小艺术品一样，让人爱不释手。

苏瞻的忍耐力明显更差一些，不知道是不是好久没有自己弄的原因，闻墨摸了两下，他的喘息声就越来越急，omega本来就不太能抗拒标记过他们的alpha，况且闻墨还有意勾搭，苏瞻根本无法拒绝，甚至就连后面都顺着omega的本能，隐约有了濡湿的感觉。

闻墨的声音哑极了，他凑到苏瞻耳边，低喘着说：“怎么，这么激动，你有多久没有自己来了？”

苏瞻根本不好意思说出口。

其实从他跟闻墨住在一个宿舍里，他就基本只一个人弄过一两次，毕竟闻墨跟他跟的很紧，他一个人在宿舍的机会不多，只能见缝插针，趁着闻墨不在，快速结束。

他隐约记得，距离上次好像都有一周了，确实格外的敏感。

别人弄跟自己弄的感觉不一样，闻墨的手好像有魔力一样，灵活的伸到他的内裤里面，握住了他，上下动着。

他咬牙，强忍着上头的感觉，觉得不能只有自己一个人这样难受想发泄，他也握住了闻墨的，手伸到闻墨的内裤里，上下的动着。

闻墨的很大，他动的很费力，但闻墨却像是被打了鸡血一样，又大了一圈。

他震惊地感受着手里的形状，吃惊的看着闻墨。

闻墨看到苏瞻吃惊的样子，忍不住用脸蹭了蹭，低声说：“它遇到你的手，很高兴，这是表达激动的一种方法。”

闻墨自己也激动的不行，平时他用自己的右手都快没什么感觉，纯粹就是解决需要，这次有苏瞻帮他，他忽然有了一种过电的感觉。

苏瞻那双属于omega的柔软的手，比他自己硬邦邦的手简直不知道要舒服多少倍，还有诱人的omega信息素划过，他感觉自己的alpha腺体都在跳动。

他喘息着，忍不住挺腰配合苏瞻，跟着自己手下的动作也在加快。

他有感觉苏瞻坚持不了多久。

果然，他没动多久，苏瞻的喘息就越来越剧烈，水意的信息素越来越浓郁，一直缠着闻墨，似乎是要到达顶点，忍耐到了极致，立刻就想出来……

但闻墨却忽然之间松开了他。

苏瞻被不上不下的吊了几秒，难受的动动腰，直往闻墨手里面凑。

苏瞻脑子里全是想出来的念头，就连闻墨的下面都握不住了。

几秒钟后，闻墨又贴了上来，继续动了几下，苏瞻很快就又来了感觉，再次想出来的时候，却被闻墨按住了顶端。

苏瞻红着眼尾，控诉的看着闻墨，声音低哑的说：“闻墨，你，你放开我……”

闻墨也粗喘着，他凑到苏瞻耳边说：“想爽吗？”

苏瞻瞪着他。

“你想爽，但是你爽完了要帮我，好不好？”闻墨低声商量。

苏瞻的身体抖了两下，似乎快过了想出来的劲儿，闻墨的手又动了几下，苏瞻立刻就又来了感觉。

这么前前后后的被折腾了几次，苏瞻早就忍不住了，忍不住说：“我，我帮你。”

闻墨立刻松开拇指，快速的上下动作。

苏瞻感觉到如同海浪一般的快感涌来，汹涌爆发的蔓延到全身，他不知道自己颤抖了多久，只感觉头脑一片空白，爽的尾椎骨都是酸麻的。

再有意识的时候，他觉得自己身上的衣服凉凉的，好像有什么渗了进来，就连背后某个地方，都透着湿意。

是，是他自己的……

空气中，全是属于他的，带着水意的花香味的信息素。

此时闻墨正带着他的手上下来回动着。

他这才反应过来，自己已经结束了，而闻墨还没有。

最可恶的是，闻墨刚刚还逼着他答应帮忙。

他咬牙，帮就帮，看他也折腾闻墨。

但可惜他错估了alpha的能力。

他闷不吭声的动了很久，闻墨只是越来越大，木质清香的信息素越来越浓，却没有别的反应。

他忍不住用微哑的声音问：“你到底……”

闻墨猛然挺腰，剧烈的在苏瞻手里面抽动几下，就在苏瞻完全还来不及阻止的时候……

苏瞻目瞪口呆。

这，这怎么能喷的那么高那么猛……

这种力度，他的拇指似乎都按不住。

空气中，两个人的信息素纠缠在一起，隐约还夹杂着石楠花的味道。


End file.
